


hot office

by Kanaraincat



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaraincat/pseuds/Kanaraincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我就嘲笑一下终于被老福特抛弃了的emo小福特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot office

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕小甜饼(大h本)一发完！
> 
>  
> 
> 送给shootmver小队的礼物，然而我epic级别的第一次不知道乎妈能不能手下留情再爱我一次！
> 
>  
> 
> 这次真的是良心级别的长篇一发完我爆肝又肾虚(是真的写不好如果崩了对不起)24k纯第八字母我心好累为了大家福利我也是拼了我还是单身狗啊喂！
> 
>  
> 
> ————————来人停止Emo苏的碎碎念————

“小姐，小姐，不好意思你找谁？”保安大叔拦住这个转悠半天看着眼熟的黑面女，黑色工装背心，黑色外套，黑色长裤，黑色马丁靴，有些醒目的黑暗气质，还有一双黑得发亮的眼睛。

 

女人张张唇，不知道自己打算说什么，换了个姿势将重心偏到脚跟，然后保安大叔蓝色眼睛一眯恍然大悟，立刻将自己叉腰的询问姿势改为邻家大叔的八卦姿势:“我想起来了你是Turing医生的……病人！”

 

Shaw翻个白眼决定忽视他带有调侃意味的名词转换，但是Turing这个单词无形中让她忘记对大叔横眉冷对以示不爽。

 

“我想知道Turing医生为什么这么多天没有来上班……你们结婚了是吗？但是你没有带戒指。”

 

显然大叔是个好奇宝宝有一颗好奇的心。显然特工并不打算为他花费自己余额一直不足的耐心。

 

Shaw微微后退，努力用唇角别扭的勾出弧度，不能昧着良心说好看的笑:“她现在换了办公室我接到电话来取她以前的东西。我真的得走了。”她蹙蹙眉就好像真的很急一样，现在这样爆表的演技多多少少拜那个女人所赐，难道她要对他说:“哦，不好意思，你们这栋楼那个心理医生恢复该死的记忆变回那个在逃通缉的女神经病杀手身份了！而我是她同事一个杀人不眨眼的特工，所以麻烦你走开不要打扰我，不然我可能会让你骨头疼。”

 

大叔挤眉弄眼一副“啊，我懂了”的表情，微侧身让开路来，Shaw迈开腿以最快的速度径直走向电梯，大叔在身后高喊:“祝你们玩的开心！”

 

Shaw顶着大白眼踏进电梯，她现在还不知道最后一句玩的开心是什么意思，但是显然不会是自己理解的那么简单，直到她在Turing办公室看见了某个绝对不可能见到的人……

 

 

哦，提到Shaw今天来的目的事实上她是收到了Zee的短信，短信上这个小屁孩说在她跑到Turing办公室收拾东西缅怀她心理医生的时候发现Turing给她留了点东西也许她会有兴趣，于是Shaw固执的看了看时间觉得如果下班晚回公寓几个小时其实也没关系，重点是那个女人应该不需要知道她去干嘛了。

 

但事实上这个女人还是知道了。

 

 

她推开办公室门的时候门并没有上锁，下意识认为Zee这小屁孩应该在等她，只不过当她看见背对着自己站在窗户前面的卷棕发女人的时候，她承认有一瞬间她慌神了，

 

你总不能指望在Turing离开没有俩个月的时间让特工突然习惯那个会在她怀里哭泣的女人是确确实实消失了，绝对不会存在了吧？所以这就是问题的根结，这就是当那个高挑优雅的女人眉眼温柔的回过头时Shaw呆楞住的原因。

 

反应过来的特工被突如其来莫名其妙的恼火冲上脑门，她关上门锁眉走近这人:“你特么这是在干嘛？”是觉得角色扮演很好玩吗？她压低的声线应该足够能表达自己的愤怒，这个女人应该知道她的底线。

 

意料之外女人并没有展开让她头疼的甜美笑容，也没有腻着嗓子贴过来喊她“Sweetie”，只是不算陌生的似乎被她吓了一跳，转身向后退退，那张漂亮精致的白皙脸蛋上是一本正经的茫然。

 

“Sameen？……”她开口，声线是不骄做的微颤，明睐的棕眸迅速染上微不可见的水汽，看上去无辜的可怕。

 

她喊她名字的奇怪反应陌生又熟悉，Shaw忽视心头瞬间的软化眯紧黑眸走过去，唇线调侃的勾起压住恼火:“玩这种游戏你还真是不腻啊，你是什么时候跑过来的，是Zee帮你的吗？”

 

她的态度似乎吓到了女人，Root茫然的僵直身体被她步步逼近，然后仓皇化为一抹镇定的笑:“Sameen~”

 

这一声与刚才的疑问截然不同，带着故作镇定的安抚气息，不得不说有那么一瞬间Shaw感觉胸腔滞缩了一下，这家伙的演技实在是太好了。

 

可惜她并不打算夸赞肯定她的演技，Shaw直接镬住她的手腕拉住，眉梢轻挑:“Root这不好玩，你最好立刻放弃挑战我。”老实说她真想给她一拳，但是不是在这，也不是现在这张神似Turing的脸上。

 

这次Root的脸色瞬间变得有些苍白，原本有些惊吓的神色化成她甚至有些熟悉的哀怨，那双漂亮清澈过分的眼睛染上化不开的薄雾，她轻轻抿住薄唇有些吃力的试图抽回手腕，

 

这些反应……让Shaw胸口泛上一丝不明显的久违酥疼，那应该叫惶恐，在几个月前每当她意识到自己在Turing面前提到了Root的时候，这种感觉就无比明显。

 

Shaw猛然开始迟疑，手上力道瞬间松了些许，眼神狐疑的盯死女人。Root有些费力的抽回手，错开一排漂亮的睫毛不去接触她的视线，后退几步扶住椅子，身上缓缓带上几分抗拒的感觉。

 

“嘿……你！”Shaw意识不到自己声音放轻了，她锁紧眉头，老实说如果真的是Root那么这家伙清清楚楚的知道自己的底线，这时候是绝对不可能有心情再装下去的，而且……未免装得太像了！

 

但是现在，这是怎么一回事？

 

“你认错人了……”Root或是Turing

几乎是冷漠的回应她，嗓音带着明显克制的颤抖似乎在忍着什么情绪。

 

Shaw黑眸微缩，抿紧双唇，老实说她现在不清楚自己是什么感觉，只不过如果再来一次她恐怕真的不知道自己要如何处理这些乱七八糟的情感问题了。

 

对于训练有素的特工来说只要结果，过程并不是重点，所以Sameen Shaw直接选择最简单的方式去找寻自己要的结果。

 

她紧走几步猛然镬住Root的腰身将她在一声惊呼中压在办公桌上，身体贴上她后背，声线试探性的低沉性感:“嘿，我可没有耐心，你继续演戏，我就好好在这陪你玩，我保证你会喜欢！”

 

说完她右手探到前面捏住女人下巴向后拉过，微厚的唇便毫不客气的覆盖上对方微启的娇好粉唇，左手压住女人柔软的腰身不让她反抗。

 

女人的反应滞钝一下便异常激烈，从喉间溢出的微恼低唔被Shaw如数吞掉，她的双手撑住桌面似乎在竭尽全力反抗这些从未有过的粗暴，Shaw黑眸一瞬不瞬的盯着女人近在咫尺的漂亮棕眸，在里面搜寻任何属于Root的情绪，然而这里面只有惊慌失措的慌乱和反抗，该死的！

 

就在她犹豫要不要继续下去的时候，下唇被狠狠咬了一口，血腥味瞬间弥散开来，尖锐的疼让Shaw猛得退开来，没等她反应过来Root不知哪里来的力气推开她踉跄坐到办公椅上，长发凌乱的贴在白皙颊边，仓皇的神情和染血的唇瓣，看上去触目惊心的可怜，

 

Shaw在那双几乎要滴出眼泪来的漂亮眸子里感觉到了一阵紧缩的微疼，满身防备的Root让她再也无法质疑这个举动属于谁了，

 

她抿唇，尖锐的刺痛让她皱起眉，然后挫败的抬手擦去血渍，不知道如何是好。该死的混乱……

 

好吧，她或许找到了答案，不过显然用错了方式。

 

就在Shaw对那双染着水汽满是防备和恼火的漂亮棕眸无可奈何的时候，那双眸子突然又从暗色的瞳仁处染出熟悉的狡黠，然后……染血的樱唇按耐不住过于放肆的笑意，女人眼角的笑纹弯出得寸进尺的得意，只不过一个笑容，却将整个人的气息从刚才楚楚可人的无害状态变成了她本该有的状态。

 

Shaw站在原地因为大脑要处理的信息太多了而无法做出相应的回应，直到Root喊出蓄谋已久的“Sweetie~”

 

……fuck！

 

 

Root满意的看着那人从不知所措的小心翼翼变成一副足可以生吞活剥她的盛怒模样，恶趣味的感觉到满满的兴奋，老天，她对于Shaw这幅模样简直毫无抵抗力，她坐在椅子上腰肢轻扭，短裙下修长大腿轻轻磨蹭，眼底在接触到Shaw有些泛红的眼睛时迅速得染上湿濡的欲望，天知道刚才她的小豹子那么强势的按到她时，她有多么动情，差一点点她就要向自己屈服回应这个人了。

 

“fuck you Root！”Shaw终于缓过神，几乎是气急败坏的喊出来，似乎在掩饰自己某一瞬间因为相信了她该死的演技而暴露出来的柔软面，

 

Root像海妖，以引诱人们走向深渊而为乐趣，善于发现人们心底潜藏的欲望并且无限的合理化它，然后等待它被潜移默化的养大，大到足以吞噬宿主，然后高高在上的欣赏一个人的毁灭。

 

就好像现在，

 

“如你所愿……”她的棕眸满是妖娆暧昧的欲望，勾过Shaw紧缩的喉咙，因为生气绷紧的肌肉，就好像亲手将自己身上某处隐秘的湿润放肆的染上她目光所到之处，

 

这他妈就是视奸！

 

Sameen Shaw可不是任人鱼肉的家伙，但是就算是她只晓得这时候应该狠狠教训Root，她也知道不能这么简单随了她的意。她要这只该死的，该死的神经病知道，这样一点也不好玩！

 

Shaw一把拉起Root将她面朝下压在桌子上，然后探进她裙摆下指节按在某处柔软处，隔着一层布料感觉到了出乎意料的湿润，

 

这一点在某种程度上也燃起了Shaw的隐秘欲望，但是现在任人鱼肉的人是这个不知好歹的女人，而她，重点是她才是裁决者。

 

“我看你真是欠(？)，”虽然之前她们俩对于这种一方勾引另一方的幼稚游戏都乐在其中，但是涉及到Turing的这次多多少少Shaw还是觉得不应该放过Root，这该死的嘻嘻哈哈的态度。

 

她左手掐住Root后颈，暗色的眸扫过铺在办公桌上的棕色长发，然后听见Root不知好歹的沙哑低笑，透着明显到猖狂的得意，“Sweetie，你想怎么收拾我就怎么收拾我~”伴随着她几乎下流的话，她的臀部也恬不知耻的开始暗示性极强的扭动。

 

Shaw眯紧黑眸憋着一口气右手挑开女人的内裤，指节直接点揉上她湿的一塌糊涂的私处，换来Root整个人猛然一僵，差点喘不匀气。

 

“哈……Sweetie，你比我想象中……要着急啊！”就算是这种情况这个女人也一点思想觉悟也没有，Shaw眼底酝酿着暗色的风暴，那里面的力量可以轻而易举摧毁Root，只可惜这个肆意妄为的女人背对着情人没办法及时发现这一点。

 

右手中指不轻不重的揉弄着，她左手也开始不算温柔的扯着女人外套，Root显然对这次勾引的结果非常满意，她甚至迫不及待试图抬起上身帮助身后的人脱去自己上衣，可惜还没来得及抬起身体，就被毫不客气的压在桌面上，喘息带出的热气将桌面铺上一小块白色雾气，她皱眉忽略咯到的轻微疼痛吃吃的笑:“Sweetie，你的控制欲真让人喜欢。”

 

腿心处被狠狠揉捏一下甚至能听见清晰的水渍声，Root双腿一软差点支撑不下去，从鼻腔里溢出的娇哼仓皇又难以抑制，她无意识咬住自己食指指尖，

 

然后也许Shaw觉得她可能撑不住自己，好心的抬起右腿挤开她细软双腿抵在她腿心处，“我打赌，你肯定喜欢。”Shaw的声音不知道是因为刚才生气的原因还是欲望的按耐，变得异常低沉，Root甚至觉得这声音比得上音响里传导出来的性感低音炮，震得她浑身发软

 

不算温柔的扯掉她含在嘴里的右手食指，然后将她身上碍事的外套脱掉直接丢开，付下身一边解开她内衣扣一边在她耳边道:“是不是很喜欢？”右手指节猛的陷进去，换来女人身体足够诚实的反应，被狠狠绞紧，连着Shaw也不紧顿住呼吸。

 

Root根本来不及回答她的话就被突如其来的攻势击溃，虚弱无力的扬起修长牙白的脖颈粉唇溢出悦耳的呻吟，棕眸失焦的盯着某一点虚空，瞬间忘记了刚才身后这人的问题，白皙指尖扣不住光滑的桌面无力的收紧，就好像她身体现在的状态。

 

 

哦，看上去真可怜，Shaw停下右手动作好心让她缓一缓，左手捏起她细软的腰身从她身前扯掉碍事的黑色内衣，掌心贴上她胸前软肉丝毫不克制手劲，Root眼神缓缓恢复清明，无意识因为疼痛皱皱眉。

 

“Sweetie，我说错了，你比我一开始想象中还要急得多啊……”Root腰部发软的轻轻扭动，试图回过头看一看情人此刻的表情，

 

但是突如其来的状况让她彻底蒙掉了，原本以为一切尽在掌握却反应不过来

Shaw突然后退，带着原本可以蒸发她的热度，被安抚到一半的身体迅速不甘心的冷下去，她这才意识到空气的温度也比想象中低多了。

 

“Sweetie？”Root撑着酥软的身体不知所措回头，发现那人就站在身后垂着双手依在椅子上，对上Shaw似笑非笑的眼神，瞬间明白了这是打击报复。

 

但是，狡黠如Root，并不觉得这种情况下是自己比较吃亏，即使现在这幅模样她确实算得上有些狼狈，

 

“你这是泄愤？关于Turing？真是让我嫉妒……”她努力不表现出来任何这个时候她应该表现出来的弱势，细长的眉梢仍挂着未褪去的情欲，却藏好了她需要她的事实。

 

Shaw紧紧盯着她缓缓的从桌上爬起来，腿根处仍泛着透明的水光，瓷白的身体上仍未褪去某些红晕，连汗渍也诉说着她尚且需要她，可惜这女人脸上完全没有预料中应该有的哀怨。这让她很不爽。

 

这让她甚至恍惚到底是谁惩罚了谁？

 

Root就这么半裸着爬起来，凌乱的发丝贴在她锁骨处，被汗渍湿润变成性感的图腾模样，Shaw错开眸脸部轮廓变得有些僵硬。

 

“oh，你不明白我这是体谅你吗？”Root又开始在鬼扯，Shaw翻个白眼将右手掌心的黏腻随手擦在裤子上，忽视蠢蠢欲动的本能，然而Root根本不可能放过她。

 

她缓缓分开细长双腿坐在办公桌上，脸上换上一副纯良到让人忽视她甚至裸着上身的表情，“你就没想过，抱着温柔禁欲的Turing在她办公室怎么严肃的地方做一些对我做的不够严肃的事情吗？”

 

Shaw呼吸一滞，黑眸危险的望向不知好歹的女人，然而这张脸上的表情，几乎是无可挑剔的像极了Turing，Root微启着粉致的唇，眼神清澈干净到不染尘埃，看着她的模样纯粹带着依赖，就是如此轻松的让人忘记她还半裸着的事实，然而她说出的话却足足Root口气，半裸的身体在冷色的办公室背景下诡异的性感，Shaw大脑某个区域被压制束缚住的隐秘处开始如她所愿的释放不应该的激素，也许是克制不住想到那个场景，Root轻轻松松的观察到Shaw喉咙处明显的滑动，啊，不出所料。

 

显然Root这个神经病从来不会安安分分的谈恋爱，特别是经历过Turing之后，鬼知道她为什么要乐此不疲得假装Turing，但是对于现在这个场景，这个Turing专属的办公室，这些冷色调的记忆，以及在她刻意引导下泛起的诡异暧昧情欲氛围，都让Shaw来不及调整她专业特工级别的克制力。

 

然而看着这人还没有动作，Root舔舔嘴唇抚上自己胸前的柔软，白皙的软肉溢出她细长指缝，黑色的指甲不轻不重划过某处高挺的瑰红，她一边轻轻地笑一边迷离的眯紧狭长棕瞳，扬起下巴棕色长发恋恋不舍的甩开诱惑的弧度，露出象牙一般细腻白皙的脖颈，锁骨因为她手上的动作起起伏伏，附在上面的汗渍折射着饱含邀请意味的光芒，

 

“Sameen，还是你想看见另一个人在你面前这样做？”妖眸看似迷离的透过一排漂亮纤长的睫毛盯紧这人一举一动，把她全身肌肉的微微绷紧尽收眼底，藏好贪婪和得逞的洋洋得意，修眉动情一皱，原本魅惑十足的眼睛突然变得温顺无辜，她看着Shaw眼底是慌乱的依赖，粉唇微启，手上动作不减，眼底染上薄薄的水汽，连声音也变得央求意味十足:“Sameen……”

 

 

一个慌神Shaw就错觉地以为这张天使般无辜的脸属于另一个女人，然而这张脸是十足的招人疼惜，她的动作却反差的邪恶……

 

就好像Turing情难自已的眼泪汪汪看着她企求她，老实说，Shaw根本没有想过如果有一天Turing用这样一副诱惑的状态企求自己那么她会作何反应，但是显然当Root以这种极其卑鄙的方式展现这一幕的时候Shaw脑子里就单纯的剩下了几个表达愤怒的骂人的单词，

 

 

然而在Shaw这一生中倒是真的很少出现这种状态，就是单纯因为欲望大脑当机的状态，嗯，也就是现在。所以向来以简单粗暴又高效著称的靛蓝特工在行动和思想高度不统一的一小段时间内没有任何反馈倒是让事情的另一位女主角有了罕见的嫌弃。

 

Root在迟疑勾引方式是不是不对之后果断准备选择这家伙再不行动自己就直接把她拽过来，她眼底疑惑还没有褪去特工用实际行动证明了自己的行动力是传说级别，Shaw喘口气后直接甩开外套露出紧实的腰身和双臂性感的肌肉线条，一步跨过来双手撑住Root腰身俩边的桌子，霎时间属于Sameen Shaw的气息将她包裹起来，空气随即变得异常燥热，

 

Root还没有来得及调笑，对方好看的唇便碾压下来，气势汹汹的倒像是准备进食，被对方热情的吻吻得有些情迷的Root自觉抬起白皙双臂圈住她的脖子，将身体贴上她胸口，修长双腿也随即缠了上去轻轻松松搭在Shaw腰际。

 

“装要装像一点~”Shaw的声音喑哑，饱含得欲望让Root不争气的腰身发软 ，这是说她不够像？

 

Root可是骄傲上天的人物，她撤回香软的舌尖犬齿示威得咬了咬Shaw厚实的下唇在嗅到铁锈味之后才满意的低哼一声代表顺从。

 

然后她撤回缠住她脖颈的手臂抵在她胸口，吻的意味也不再明显的顺从，甚至有几分试图躲避的意思，

 

Shaw的反应十分忠实，离得极近Root明显能够感觉到她呼吸瞬间火热，啊，还真让人不开心，只是假装Turing就让她如此兴奋~Root一边抽神乱想一边阻止自己因为言不由衷的兴奋而下意识表现出任何要倒贴的冲动，真是，该死的不开心啊！

 

Shaw浓密睫毛扫过她漂亮的睫毛，黑得发亮的眼睛因为看不见底的欲望渲染出懒洋洋的墨色，与她眼底的情绪不同她的动作并不懒洋洋的，Root似有似无的反抗像极了那个女人羞涩的反应，背负着奇怪的罪恶感和诡异的办公室偷(？)情的感觉，Shaw的感觉，他妈的好极了。她能嗅到Root鼻尖吐息的微热异香，那是Root的味道，也是Turing的味道，便是这么一晃神就有些自甘堕落的将唇际泛着轻微呜咽的女人的身份模糊化，然后除了欲望之外的某些情绪也悄无声息将她包围。

 

修长骨骼分明的手指触上女人赤裸的背肌，指尖的微凉给这具仍泛着热度的身体带来细微的瑟缩，Shaw收紧掌心将她细腰揽向自己，忽视胸口愈加微弱的抵抗左手贴上这人绵软的小肚砸，指尖若有若无的摩挲着女人胸前柔软，Root在躲，她细白的小下巴往后缩了缩，皱着漂亮的眉睫毛颤抖，看上去像极了失措的小女生，但是她不是，她是一个彻彻底底的，无论对男人还是女人都具有绝对诱惑力的女人，Shaw高挺的鼻尖夹杂着火热的气息蹭过去，在一俩次若有若无的触碰后，丧失耐心的张嘴叼住Root尖俏的下巴，极具煽情力的抬起，露出她修长宛如象牙一般的脖颈，然后Shaw埋入脸犬齿轻咬那瓷白肌肤下泛着青色的经络，

 

Root的表现堪称完美，她轻轻的低哼，按压在她坚实双肩处的纤白十指抵抗性的扣紧她肩部肌肉，身体也瑟缩了一下，Shaw的唇罕见的温和游过她脖颈，然后咬住她形状优美的锁骨后抬头，对上Root轻蹙的眉和水汽昂盎然的棕眸，鼻翼微动扯过她肩部的白皙双手搭在腰腹间，换来Root茫然的瑟缩，Shaw目光深邃，这个女人的演技可以去抱小金人了当杀手真是浪费!

 

她右臂一勾将Root勾挂在腰身上，转身在女人轻轻的呜咽声中坐上办公桌，抬起头看着腰身上用白腻大腿夹着自己的半裸女人，如愿所偿看见她雪白的肌肤处大片粉红，然后眯紧黑眸:“Root!”女人一顿，原本咬住下唇的贝齿松开，粉唇勾出甜腻的笑容，整个人的气质瞬间从猫咪变成了具有攻击性的母狮

 

她修长双腿折跪在她腰侧，双手胡乱压住特工肩部不让她乱动，然后掀起她腰间的背心露出漂亮结实的腹肌，长发一扫露出妖媚入骨的笑指尖摩挲而上，似有魔力一般她嫩白指尖所及之处，Shaw的反应都十分明显，Root清晰的感觉的到身下这具野性的身体慢慢蓄满的足以毁灭她的力量，

 

她露出好看的微笑指尖顺着Shaw肌肉的线条缓缓向上，眼底是毫不掩饰的贪婪和渴望，Shaw对她的放纵前所未有，这也助长了她的嚣张气焰，在角色扮演的游戏里，她相信Shaw并不会是唯一一个受益的人。

 

自然不会，因为纵容并没有持续多久，Shaw鬓间湿濡的发丝和她懒洋洋的危险眼神比起她紧绷的身体更直接让Root知道，its hammer time。

 

Shaw的进攻猝不及防，她微抬起身手臂肌肉微隆，掌心便包裹住Root臀尖，Root并没有来得及从这张性感到让她瞬间腰软的脸上回过神，腰部被狠狠压上这人胸口，接着压住她臀部的手掌缓缓用一种无法抗拒的力道将她压向Shaw腰部……那些坚硬的，性感的，滚烫的，足以让她发疯的肌肉群。

 

这个举动让俩个人都猝不及防的低喘一声，Root几乎瞬间被烫软在她身上，而Shaw清晰的感觉到腰部接触到的迷人的绵软，尽管Root将她整个腰部都弄湿了。她掌心克制不住用力，换来Root猫儿似的低哼，挠得她心尖奇异的痒，Root迷离着棕色眼睛，长卷发像海藻一样披在肩头，泛起血色的唇启出让人抗拒不了的性感，Shaw能清晰得感受到她同样火热的某处，甚至能敏感的感受到她不受控制的收缩，她们离的太近了！

 

逐渐缓过神的Root扬扬长发，眉梢挂着惊人的媚意低下头找寻Shaw的脸，她眼底的狂热毫不掩饰，指尖捧上Shaw的脸细细描摹，红唇轻颤不知道说了什么，便再度迷失在这张过于精致的混血五官之中，Root感觉她最乐意也是最可能的死法就是在这双盛满不可思议欲望的黑色眼眸里被Shaw做到心脏衰竭死掉，至少此刻那些火热的欲求融化了那里面常年不化的万年坚冰，暴露了Shaw对她某些真切的渴求。

 

“Sameen~”她喊她名字的时候溢出的呻吟让那些固定的颤音变成美妙悦耳的音符，Shaw眯眯眼瞳孔染上Root唇际妖娆的红，腰上Root按耐不住的细细磨蹭，她腿心的温热柔软和Shaw腰际的坚硬形成奇妙的和谐，Root发出小猫似的呻吟，换来Shaw不受控制的松开左臂撑在身后，右手抚上这只小母猫细软的腰身，帮助她摇晃着她柔软的小腰，

 

Root柔软的像一滩水，弄湿了她腰际大片肌肤也将她浑身弄的汗津津，Shaw皱着修眉凑过去吻住她胸前不停地惹人注目的白嫩，牙尖咬住顶端某处娇艳，换来Root一声上了半调的颤音，和Shaw一直尝试绷紧的铉的最终断裂。

 

她一个翻身将Root压在身下，左手手掌贴住她后脑省的这家伙再砸出什么失忆症，Root线条优美的背部霎时间贴上冰凉的桌面，肌肤上下意识泛起小疙瘩，将她从火热的思绪中拉回，她尚有水汽的眸寻着Shaw，接着脚踝被一只有力的手掌镬住抬起，Shaw就顺利的挤进她双腿间，

 

Root只来得及找到那双黑的纯粹的眼睛便被Shaw毫不留情的撑开贯穿，那一瞬间的满足瞬间让她经历了不大不小的一次极致，就好像从身体深处的一道电流肆虐而出，疯狂的向四肢蔓延，直到每一根发丝，Root腰肢不受控制挺起，嫣红的唇瓣微张却发不出一声声音，扬起修长的脖子僵直一会儿才缓缓落回桌面。

 

这期间Shaw并没有动作，出乎意料的付下身撑在女人海藻般散开的发丝边亲呢的嗅着她情动的味道，待她终于发出一声甜腻的呻吟后才迫不及待吻住她的唇瓣撕磨。

 

Root乖巧的时候就象是小猫一样，慵慵懒懒的回应着她的吻，等待着被引导，Shaw鬓间汗滴滑落在她锁骨处，轻轻从鼻腔溢出一声低沉的呻吟，这么乖的Root让她恍惚会失手弄碎，然而被她绞紧的指节却诉说着不一样的事实，Root抬手从她背心下摆探入，尖锐的指甲胡乱扣入她背肌，代替话语诉说着她不能停在这不动。Shaw咬了咬她下唇鼻尖点一点她挺翘的小鼻尖，然后伏在她脖颈处不再克制手上力道，

 

玩枪的手速可不是说着玩，Root修长大腿无力缠上Shaw的腰身，身体被不停的推向某个未知的空间，只能扬起脖颈发出一声又一声短促的娇哼，指甲陷入Shaw背肌之中，听见连她自己也觉得面红心跳的淫糜声音，直到Shaw猛然将她翻过身压在桌面上，伏在她白嫩的美丽背部更加放肆的掌控着她，

 

Root第一次感觉到看不见Shaw的失落，她的身体瘫软在冰冷的桌面上，腰部以下酸麻的快感持续酥麻着她所有的神经，但是她抓不住Shaw只能失神的抓着桌面，那种感觉就好像她是一只干渴的美人鱼缓慢的接受阳光的爱抚，一寸寸的感觉到死亡却无能为力。

 

她确实是条美人鱼，让数个世纪以来无数船员丧命的海之女妖，美艳至极，Shaw的目光毫不掩饰的扫过她漂亮滑腻的白皙身体，海藻一样柔顺的长发被汗渍打湿紧贴她美丽的后背，腰臀之间的弧度宛若童话里的人鱼，只不过尾巴被一双足够让男人女人失神的长腿代替，她就象受伤的人鱼一样不停地挣扎着，而她就是那个罪恶的船员，捕获住了这条好奇的狂妄的人鱼小姐。

 

Root的高潮来的出乎意料，Shaw的气息只来得及喷洒到她耳后，那吻还没有到达唇角，美丽的人鱼小姐就发出一声悲泣的呻吟，她蜷缩着身体颤抖着，身体内部贪婪又火热的圈住Shaw的指节，温热的软肉不停地绞紧又不甘的颤抖，换来Shaw失控的闭紧双眸启唇咬住Root粉嫩的耳垂，感受着身下人鱼小姐一声低过一声的低泣和生理上的颤抖。

 

Root的指尖虚弱的划过带着雾气的桌面，苍白无力的缩回胸口，原本殷红的唇瓣贴着桌面微微颤抖，吐息间将桌面染上白色水汽，漂亮迷离的眼睛再次失焦的望着桌角，美丽的背部缩回Shaw怀里渴求着她身体的余热。

 

 

 

(我发誓这种恶趣味不是为了我自己萌萌哒Zee出场预警……orz)

 

“都知道利用Zee了，你果然是不择手段的要把这个身份玩出花样！”Shaw平静一下心跳缓缓用唇角拭过Root泛着红晕的侧脸上残留的泪水，缓缓抽回泛酸的右手，引来Root身体无意识一颤，

 

然后女人迷迷糊糊回问:“嗯？”

 

以为她是不想承认Shaw却突然听见什么异响，猛然抬头对上一双含着泪的饱含震惊，羞涩，恨不得去死的黑色眼睛，俩双黑眸就这样呆滞的对望，

 

Zee站在休息室门后一脸失魂落魄羞愧欲死的纠结模样，堪比毕加索作品的脸部表情……真够稀奇这张清秀的脸可以扭曲成这样。

 

然后Shaw脸色一臭扯过一边的外套包住桌上的女人，“你怎么在这里！”

 

Zee的眼睛也不敢乱放各种飘飞眼泪挂眼里觉得自己可以去死一死冷静一下了！

 

“我让你过来拿东西我怎么知道你们俩……你们俩就这样！你！你放开她！”Zee这小颤音，委屈的都破音了，

 

桌上原本动也不动的女人浑身一僵，然后猛然抬头看见休息室出来不知道听了多久或是看了多久的小孩，头皮发炸的扯扯唇角，半天化成一抹强势扭曲的笑:“好久不见~”

 

Zee不敢与她对视尴尬的头顶都要冒蒸汽了简直快哭了:“好久~好久不见！”

 

她从Root进门就一直纠结要不要出去打招呼，介于上次被调戏过一次一直对这个“Turing”很忌惮，可是明明是自己女神一夕之间变成另一个人怎么说都不适应何况这个人还是一个女神经病……好不容易遇上一次还被那么暴力的调戏她真的很无辜！

 

还没准备出去打招呼Shaw就进来了，原本以为她们俩说完话就分开了谁知道这两个人半天不出声一出声就害得她快要急哭了，这样真的好吗？

 

她绝对不会承认她有偷看……现在她根本没办法直视桌上这个漂亮的裸女好吗，求你从医生身体里面出来好不好！那些销魂蚀骨的呻吟和那张向来温柔内敛的脸上流露出的失神娇媚，害得她躲在里面差点因为忘记呼吸憋死掉好吗。

 

Zee觉得人生观崩塌了，不知道堵着耳朵多久脑子里全是她女神赤裸着趴在桌上仰着美丽的脸呻吟的画面，说不好是心里酸涩多一点还是羞涩多一点，反正她现在恨不得自己立刻挂掉得好。

 

“你放开她啊你！”Zee委屈的快要掉眼泪了，Shaw给这么一闹默默收回环在Root腰间的手，尴尬的低咳傲娇的挪开脸，似乎确实是Zee约她来的，但是这个女人是怎么回事？

 

Root感受到身后某人的视线，无辜的眨眨眼:“我就是窃听了你手机过来准备找到这小东西看看我留给你什么东西了而已，还真的没有注意内室有人……Zee，你看见了？”话音一转她十分邪恶的逗着那边的小孩。

 

Zee几乎是捧着一打文件直接脸红到发紫蠢到忘记呼吸和说话把自己差点憋晕，Shaw怀疑她真的会蠢死在自己面前好心提醒:“嘿，呼吸！”

 

Zee憋了一会儿重心不稳的倒在门边哽了半天:“要你多嘴！我没看见！”然后眼泪就不客气的往下掉，吓了俩人一跳，

 

Root懒洋洋的回头，她实在动不了，现在腿还发软呢，“听说小孩子看见大人爱爱会有心理阴影的，她会不会坏了？”

 

Shaw简直对这个没心没肺的女人没办法:“她又不是玩具坏了是什么意思？”

 

Root试图爬起来然而浑身酸软，Zee不小心瞥到她美丽曼妙的身体直接大脑缺氧还掉着眼泪就晕乎乎靠在门上动惮不得。“Zee~你鼻血出来了，哦，那是鼻涕！”

 

Shaw冷眼看着某个小孩顶着一张天塌了的表情万念俱灰丢掉手里的文件，泣不成声跌跌撞撞冲出门去，留一串迷之抽噎飘在脑后，腰上缠上一双雪白的手臂，Root贴过来一脸无辜的勾出邪气的笑，Shaw翻个白眼:“她那就是鼻血你不怕她出去丢人？”

 

她真的不知道这家伙怎么可以做到明明挺疼那小孩非得作弄死她的思想与行为的矛盾统一的。

 

“哦，因为好不容易你这么温柔我觉得可以再来一次……这次应该没有人了！”一脸理直气壮的无辜表情然而脖子处的吻痕还没有褪去，Shaw不知道为什么就想抬手抱抱这个作死的女人，于是她随手抱了一下她，然后嘴角抽搐一下冷着脸要去拿地上说好了要给她的文件，却被女人缠紧了腰身，

 

“喂！放手，得知道适可而止吧。”Shaw盯着胸口一团棕色乱毛，然后听见Root慢悠悠的回答:“我知道那叠东西是什么。”

 

Shaw停了下来，离得不远看见散落在地的文件上的标题，听见Root轻轻道:“关于第二轴人格障碍的治疗。”

 

唇角僵硬一下，Shaw低头问:“你特么什么都记得对吧！”

 

翻个白眼抱紧怀里的女人，Shaw在心里默默想，她们可以等会儿再算账。Root得寸进尺的抬头蹭到她下巴处态度无法无天的任性，Shaw指尖揉揉她长发下细软的后颈似乎和安抚小猫一样，缓缓开口:“你总得让我看看治疗内容和结果。”

 

“你又看不懂，我看懂了就行了~”Root这家伙不知道是不是在秀优越感，然而她乖顺的任她揉捏着后颈，Shaw刚准备反驳她不懂但是有权利知道，却一愣神才发现自己手上的动作，

 

顿了良久才又将微凉的指尖放回女人脑后，缓缓出神，哦，其实她似乎也懂这件事就当做小秘密吧，非专业角度来看似乎……结果出乎意料的不错，不知道是好是坏，Shaw在Root看不见的角度抿抿唇，唇角勾出奇怪的像是微笑的弧度，总之不会比Root这家伙一辈子都准备赖在她怀里再差了！

**Author's Note:**

> ————————我靠欺负我Zee！——————
> 
>  
> 
> 七夕节快乐！捂脸很羞愧我真的不自量力我只会色气不会炖肉我对不起大家尽力了总之我是送给shootmver小分队和我最喜欢的看官们的礼物，你知道我说的是谁章章追着点赞推荐留言互fo的你们么么哒！
> 
>  
> 
> 如果可以下次shootmver的视频大家看完就留言吧，弹幕数和我的热度还有留言对我的意义和对她们一样，给这群没节操的家伙一点动力让她们为你们燃烧吧！
> 
>  
> 
> 感叹号必须要！最后爱你们么么哒的Emo苏求虎摸(๑• . •๑)


End file.
